


Honestly

by Ashnea_Nighthorn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashnea_Nighthorn/pseuds/Ashnea_Nighthorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A winter night of small chatter and laughter ends when Chat accidentally reveals something that shatters poor Marinette's heart.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. The Poem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A winter night of small chatter and laughter ends when Chat accidentally reveals something that shatters poor Marinette's heart.

The brisk winter air sent a chill down the back of a certain black leather clad super hero. His bright green eyes scanned the night sky as his fingers played in the snow. Patrol had been rather boring for this feline since the sudden weather change. While that was good for the innocent civilians for Paris, for him it meant less time with his precious Lady. 

A black ear twitched as he heard rummaging come from a nearby roof top. Quickly his eyes darted to see who would be crazy enough to be outside on this snowy night. 

"Princess?" A cocky grin danced on his lips as a dark haired girl entered his line of sight. Her thin frame was wrapped up in a thick blanket. "What is she doing up so late?"

"M-m-marineette~!" Tikki protested from her little hiding place in the crevice between the blanket and Marinette's neck. Her little body shivering against the sudden cold breeze.

"I know Tikki but I just can't sleep," Marinette whispered while giving her little kwami a gentle nuzzle. "I keep getting this bad feeling that Hawkmoth is upto something big since there haven't been any new Akuma attacks recently."

"Don't let some-" The little red kwami was cut off with the sudden sound of someone landing in the snow behind them. Her big blue eyes grew even bigger as she quickly hid herself.

"Princess~!" Marinette rolled her eyes before putting on her best fangirlesk smile and turning towards him. 

"Chat Noir~!" She whispered with a nervous giggle. "What brings you to my little balcony?" Gently she leaned against the rail, her blue eyes focused on him.

Chat flashed her one of his most devilish smiles. "Well I saw you out here Princess." With a slight hesitation he moved to stand next to her, putting one hand on his hips. "Not only is it late but it's also snowing, and you could get sick."

Internally Marinette rolled her eyes once more. Externally she let out a small giggle as she pulled the blanket tighter around her, her eyes shifting away from him and up to the sky. "Honestly? I just couldn't sleep. I've just got so much on my mind." Her eyes stayed looking at the sky as she let out a small sigh, shifting on her feet.

"And what kind of things are on your mind? Anything that a cool hero like me can help with?" His voice dripping with his usual charm and flirtation. He needed to force his voice from shivering as he spoke. While he always liked the design of his suit it didn't do much to keep out the cold. 

Then suddenly her eyes were back on them, a new shiver running along his spine. Her eyes were filled with a strong determination that he didn't understand. Had he said something? Did he ask a strange question?

"Princess?"

"We should go inside," she whispered, her eyes moving away from him and to the door to her room. "It's too cold. We'll both get sick if we stay out in the snow." She shuffled her way across the snow and over to her little sky light door. Bending down she opened the door up a little, allowing Tikki to go inside and hide before her and chat made their way inside. 

A light blush spread across his cheeks as he silently followed her. He went to say something but stopped as she moved to allow him to plop down. Kneeling down, he positioned himself so that way when he entered her room he didn’t land on her bed. His iridescent green eyes looked around room, taking all the bright pink in. While it wasn't the first time that the mischievous cat had been in the girl's room, it was the first time he was able to get a good look around. The bright pink was so cheery and it made him chuckle slightly. 

With a slight huff he hopped off her loft and slowly started to investigate the room. A desk with a computer and two swivel chairs, a therapy style couch, and a Jagged Stone poster. Upon getting closer to the desk he was met with multiples of his own eyes staring back at himself. 

_What in the world?_ Blinking he picked up the framed picture of himself, so lost in sudden thought that he missed hearing Marinette coming back into the room.

"-you looking at?' Chat was shocked back into reality at the sudden sound of Marinette's voice, even though he only heard the last part of it. Turning around he flashed her a playful smirk as he wagged the framed picture in front of himself. 

"My my princess I didn't know you were an Agreste fan," he coed playfully, chuckling slightly at the sudden blush that overcame Marinette's face.

"Chat put that back down!" she squeaked, flinging herself at him to try and grab it from his hands. Him, being slightly taller than her was able to keep it just out of her reach. "Please Chat! Y-you don't understand! I.l.I..I'm a big fan of Gabriel Agreste..a-and that's just one of my f-favorite designs by him. "

"But Princess this picture only shows Adrien's face," his tone was both accusatory and cheeky and made Marinette's blush even deeper. 

"A-ah I..I..uh," she stammered as she tried even harder to get the picture back, hitting him in the chest. "Put it down Chat please!"

Chat burst into hysterics as he grabbed a hold of Marinette's hand, lowering the picture down to her. She huffed slightly as she snatched the picture out of his hand and gently pat him on the top of them head with it. Pouting slightly she pushed him out of her way. As she put it back down Chat turned around and continued to scan the desk. His eyes fell onto a slightly crumpled up piece of paper.

>   
>  Your hair is jet black and your eyes blue as the skies  
> 

"My poem.." Marinette's ears perked slightly at Chat's mumble, her eyes peaking down at what his hand was reaching for. Quickly she snatched up the paper before he could grab a hold of it. Chat blinked as he grasped at the now empty space. He scooted to stand behind her and peered over her shoulder. "The plan wasn't to damage it. I just wanted to have a look." A slightly amused smirk crossed his face. "Actually, I know who wrote that poem. And, not to burst any bubbles Princess but this poem was wrote for Ladybug."

A small pang intruded on Marinette's mind, the color in her face fading. _For Ladybug.... For Ladybug...For Ladybug..._ Was all that ran through her head as she looked down at the poem that she had so sincerely thought was wrote about her. "B-but I...I," she barely whispered. _Of course..why wouldn't it be for Ladybug.._ A pit began to form at the bottom of her stomach and her hands started to shake. 

Marinette's reaction was a little more drastic than what Chat was really expecting. "P-princess? Wha-" he cut himself off as a small tear rolled down her cheek.

" I thought it was about me...I'm the only one in school that has eyes like that...at least that's what I thought," she muttered as she tried to swallow the pain. "Ch-chat...p-please leave." 

His entire body froze as his mind tried to put all that had just happened together. _Marinette thought the poem was about her...because of how I described Ladybug's eyes.._ His heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. _Those eyes...so brightly blue...as blue as the skies...their the same....are they?_ "Bu-"

"Please just leave Chat. I...I need to head to bed..I have school in the morning after all." Her voice shaky as she began to fail at holding back the sudden pain. She really hoped that he'd just leave, just jump off into the night so he wouldn't have to sit through her crying like a little baby. But he didn't. In fact he looked like he was about to say something. 

" **Please!** Please chat..just go.." Those words sent a shock through his body and caused him to back away from her. Biting down on his lip he gave her a small nod before turning and making his way out. He just knew that nothing he could say would make her listen. Marinette was so hurt...so hurt...god what was he going to do. Was he really that stupid that he wasn't able to see it before? It seems so obvious now...their eyes...their voice. The two of them even had the same hairstyles. Marinette was his lady. He had found her and even though he accidentally hurt her he was excited to have finally found her. 

But in his haze he hadn't noticed the little purple butterfly float it's way inside of Marinette's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fan fiction sorry if the pacing is a little weird. Just let me know what you think of it so far.


	2. La Couturière

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest clues Adrien and Plagg in on a very unexpected development. ((I'm terrible at summaries...I apologize))

Chat Noir sighed as he landed on his window sill and gently pushed open one of his windows. Silently he slipped into his bedroom and detransformed.

Plagg lazily floated over to Adrien's couch and let out a small sigh. "We were out for way too long...Why don't you be a good boy and get me some cheese?" he teased as he kicked his little feet around. 

Letting out a small huff Adrien face planted onto his bed. His mind rushed over everything that had just happened. Marinette, the poem, and then the sudden understanding. _Marinette._ "Who would've guessed," he mumbled to himself as he rolled over. "What should I do about this though...? I really messed up."

Rolling his eyes, Plagg climbed up onto the top of the couch. "Hey kid! What about my cheese? Huh?" Puffing out his cheeks he few over to be infront of Adrien's face. "Ugh that look on your face. You're still thinking about what happened?" With another roll of his eyes he lazily dodged his holder's hand and plopped down onto his forehead. "That girl is a strong one I'm sure that by tomorrow everything'll be right as rain and back to normal."

Adrien lets out a groan of annoyance he sits up, sending his poor little kwami flying. Slowly he stood up and moseyed over to where he liked to hide cheese for Plagg to have during the middle of the night. His body felt stiff as he moved around, the physical and emotional exhaustion from his day finally catching up to him. "I guess we can only hope and learning anything will really just have to wait for tomorrow," he sighed, bending down to grab the stinky piece of cheese. A long drawn out yawn escaped his mouth as he made his way back to the bed, holding the piece of cheese out for Plagg. 

"Yes! Magical, delicious Camembert." Plagg sang as he spun around before devouring the wedge in one gulp. 

Laying back onto his bed, he covered his face with one of his pillows. _Till tomorrow my lady...._ His vision blurred as his eyelids slowly began to close. The warm sweet sensation of sleep had only started to take a hold on his mind when light tap came from his window. His eyes slowly fluttered open and looked around before closing again. This only lasted a few moments as the knocking came back, this time much more furiously. The noise startled him awake. 

"What in the world," he whispered as he slowly made his way out of the bed. Rubbing his eyes he tried his hardest to find the source of the noise. "Plagg? Plagg?" His voice was scratchy from being suddenly woken up. "Plagg is this a pra-" A small red creature appeared in his peripheral causing him to freeze. _What is that?_ Slowly he turned to look at his window. His bright green eyes met with a pair of bright blue ones filled with fear. 

Plagg grumbled as he rose from where he was sleeping. A slightly annoyed grumble shook his body as he looked around. A pair of bright blue eyes instantly caught his attention. "Tikki?" He asked, flying over to the window and placing one of his little paws on the window. "Tikki what are you doing here?"

Tikki trembled as she phased through the window and floated next to her fellow Kwami. "P-plagg I'm sorry. I know I'm not supposed to come and find you but...b-but I'm not sure what to do," she whimpered, her large blue eyes filling with tears. She closed her eyes as Plagg took her hands and slowly lead her over to the couch. 

After letting Tikki get comfortable Plagg flew over to Adrien and sat on his shoulder. Adrien just kinda looked between Plagg and the other Kwami. "I-is that?" he whispered, looking at the red and black kwami. Plagg let out a small sigh and nodded. "What does she want?" The little black cat shrugged before flying back over to the other. Adrien stood there completely stunned, it was really Ladybug's Kwami. Slowly he made his way over to the couch.

"Tikki what happened?" Plagg asked quietly, landing next to her and giving her a light pat on the head. He already had a slight guess about what happened...well at least who it involved. If Tikki, a Kwami that was rather strict about the rules, was here then it could only mean that something happened to her holder. But what could it be? They had just been there not even a hour ago. With it being so late what high jinks could that girl really get into?

Tears stained cheeks puffed out slightly as she tried to stop herself from crying long enough to explain everything. It was difficult though. She felt like a failure. "I-it happened after Chat left..." She started quietly, looking down at her hands. Taking a deep breath to calm her shaking she began to explain and retell everything that happened.

***Earlier***

After the leather clad boy hopped out the window Marinette let out a small whimper and crumpled to her knees. Her body shook as the tears that she attempted to hold back began spilling over. _Why is this even affecting me? Plenty of people like Ladybug...._ Her mind raced trying to figure out why she felt so terrible.

"Marinette. It'll be okay," a small voice whispered as she felt a tiny hand on the back of her head. Marinette looked up and to find another pair of blue eyes staring back at her. "Look on the bright side. You are Ladybug that means Adrien likes you!" The words sent another sharp pain through Marinette's chest. Tikki was right. Adrien does like her, well atleast a part of her. _A part of yourself that you will never be able to show around him. No only the stuttering awkward fool. You even do that as Ladybug. Once he finds out you're Ladybug he will lose all interest._ This new voice was right and it hurt more.

"I'm only Ladybug with your help..."

"M-marinette that's not true I transform you but all of Ladybug's actions are you! Her confidence is something that you possess!" Tikki assured, floating down to look the girl in the eyes, a small smile on her face. 

"But I can only ever get it with a mask on." Marinette's voice sounded distant to even herself. Being Ladybug was never her choice it was something that some crazy old man decided to force upon her. Something that a normal teenager like her shouldn't have to do. "All normal Marinette is good for is sewing..."

A deep frown crossed Tikki's face as she searched for what to say. She loved and cared for little Marinette dearly and absolutely hated seeing her in this much pain. "Marinette," she whispered as she slowly looked down at at the ground. Suddenly a small dark figure passed through Tikki's peripheral. The entirety of her little body froze. "M-m-marinette! Watch out!" She squeaked in horror as a small purple butterfly fluttered into the room and straight towards the dark haired girl. Marinette looked up just as the akuma made contact with the piece of paper that she was still holding. "NO!" 

Pink walls turned purple from the glow of the butterfly that appeared around Marinette's tear stained face. _**Seamstress this is Hawkmoth. Pain and betrayal from those you love always paying more attention to your alterego over you. I will give you the powers to put yourself at a stitch above the rest but in return you'll need to do a little something for me.**_ The male voice rang through the room as a wide smirk crossed Marinette's face. 

"Yes Hawk Moth. I understand and you shall have mine after I am able to get Chat Noirs," Marinette answered, her blue eyes filled with an evil determination. 

All Tikki could do was stare in absolute horror as a black purple smoke erupted out of the poem and engulfed Marinette. As the smoke cleared Tikki's face fell, the previously pajama clad girl had been replaced by a girl that almost looked like a fashion mannequin. A skin tight white catsuit covered her entire body with pink stripes encircling her joints and a pink eye mask. Tears welled up in Tikki's eyes as she slowly floated backwards. This really couldn't be happening. The Seamstress slowly raised to her feet with a laugh. "Tomorrow everyone will recognize me!"

***

Tikki looked up at the two of them, her bottom lip still quivering. "A-and that's when I can to find you two." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was rather fun and exhausting to write. I 'm gonna try and get a chapter out once a week until I feel like it is time to end it.


	3. Day without Ladybug

A deep frown rested on Adrien's face as he sat in the backseat of the Gorilla's car. Slowly he closed his eyes as the night before replayed through his head.

***The Night Before***

Gently Adrien cupped his hands around Tikki and picked her up, holding her close to his chest. Watching the tiny red and black Kwami break down was almost heart breaking. All he could do was look between her and Plagg. The pairs of green eyes locked as they exchanged a look of concern. Marinette was akumatized and by default so was Ladybug. Ladybug the one out of the two of them that could purify the akumas. Ladybug the one with a plan. The one with the lucky charm. What is he going to do?

Moving back to his bed, he gently rest Tikki down onto the top of his pillow and laid down. His mind continued to run a mile a minute. After about another hour or so he finally passed out from exhaustion.

***Present***

The Gorilla let out a small grunt as he looked at the half asleep teenager in his back seat through the review mirror. Nathalie glanced back Adrien and raised an eyebrow.

"Adrien?" The blond boy sleepily looked up to see his father's assistant's eyes looking back at him. "Is everything alright?" Her tone was calm with a little hint of concern.

"What?" He asked as he slowly blinked, he hadn't realized that he looked as completely exhausted as he felt. "Oh. I was just up late doing homework." His answer was lame but the only one that he could really think of. Letting out a yawn he rest his forehead on the window and closed his eyes. A lecture was what he was expecting and a lecture was what he got from Nathalie. He tried to drown out the talk but it was hard as that was what the rest of the car ride transpired to. 

_Finally...._ Quietly he pulled his book bag over his head as they came to a stop infront of school.

"Don't forget that you have a quick photoshoot during lunch. You will be expected to be at top performance no matter how tired you are." Nathalie glanced up from her pad and gave him a slightly concerned look from behind her glasses. 

Nodding he got out of the car and started to head into the school. This photoshoot was the last thing on his mind and actually annoyed him with all that was going on from the night before. "Yo Adrien!" The voice of his best friend caused him to pause and look up. He put on a happy but accidental model like smile. Nino let out a small laugh as he wrapped his arm around the other boy's shoulder. "Dude you look absolutely terrible."

"Hey Ni--AAaaah--" A yawn interrupted Adrien as he gently leaned against his friend's shoulder. "Oh shut up Nino. It was a very long night." 

Giving a highly concerned look the young Dj began to lead the two the rest of the way into the school. The two remained silent for the rest of the walk and even as they sat down. 

Miss Bustier stood at the front of the class with her usual gentle smile. Her green eyes watched her students as they walked into class, checking off her mental list of who was here and who hadn't shown up yet. As the seats filled up she moved behind her desk and pulled out her role call book. Once the bell rang she smiled out at her students once more and began going down the list. The silence after calling Marinette's name caused her to look back up and over to the empty spot next to Alya. Sighing slightly she marked the girl absent while expecting her to rush into the room late any minute now like she normally did. 

As the morning progressed and Marinette never showed up caused Alya to become rather concerned. It wasn't like her best friend to not show up without letting her know. When the bell rang for the last period of the morning to end and signal for lunch time she quickly got up and headed, all intentions to go and visit Marinette and see if she was ok. Luckily her dark haired friend didn't live all that fat away from the school. After shooting her parents a text she went on her way.

The first thing the young journalist noticed was strange was that a poster of Adrien had been changed to a poster that featured a girl in a white and pink outfit next to a Chat Noir looking model wearing a design that looked similar to one of Marinette's. She paused slightly to look at it before simply shrugging it off and continuing with her walk. While walking she saw similar posters with more of designs similar to Marinette's. A slight hesitation haltered her step as she turned a corner and those posters where plastered every where. "What in the?" She whispered to herself as she slowly made her way down the street, an eerie silence filling the air.

More posters filled covered the entirety of the front Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. A small lump formed in her throat as the citizens that were crowding around the entrance came into view. All of them wore different designs that mirrored the posters that she had seen walking up. A sudden sense of nerves filled her body as she got even closer. It took her a few minutes to squeeze her way into the bakery. Once inside the source off all the crowding became apparent. The crowd was surrounding a dark haired girl and a small gasp escaped the ombre haired girl's lips. It was hard for her to not instantly recognize her best friend.

*****

Messing up his blond hair Adrien let out a deep yawn as he waited for the photographer and crew to arrive. This was all rather weird, they were never late. After sending Nathalie a text asking about what's going on, he turned away from the park. Tikki and Plagg flew out of his shirt and hovered next to the boy's face. The two Kwami's had been napping most of the day and woke up when the lunch bell rang.

Plagg grumbled as he flew up onto Adrien's head and plopped down. "How unprofessional. With all of this extra time we could've been home eating. I'm so hungry I could just faint."

Tikki sighed softly as she landed down onto the blonde boy's shoulder a tiny whimper as she whipped her eyes and slowly looked around. "A-Adrien," the red kwami whispered as her wide blue eyes fell on a huge billboard esque poster that featured a figure that was obviously Chat Noir and her now Akumatized Miraculous holder. Her lip quivered and small tear rolled down her cheek. "M-Marinette.."

A lump formed in Adrien's throat as he looked between Tikki and what she was looking at. This poster was obviously a challenge for Chat Noir to come and find her. Letting out a small sigh he looked down at his silver ring. "I guess we'll have to accept the challenge," he sighed as he slipped behind a tree. With a deep breath he pulled his hand infront of his chest. "Plagg! Claws out!"

After the transformation Chat Noir stretched before instantly hopping into action towards the first place he thought to look for the Akumatized girl, Marinette's parent's bakery. It only took a couple of minutes of him not only hoping around on rooftops and using his baton to get between rooftops that are too far apart.

*****

Marinette smirked as her eyes locked with her best friend. "Oh Alya! There you are," she giggled as she floated over to the young journalist. "I'm so happy that you finally made it! I had just the outfit in mind for you." Her lips curled into a twisted smile as a tape measure appeared in her hand. As she advanced towards the other girl her group of minions formed a tight wall, trapping the poor young girl.

Tears and fear filled Alya's eyes as she backed up into the wall of brain controlled civilians. "B-but Marinette...Girl please..don't do this...." She gulped slightly as her body started to shake. Her body curled slightly, her eyes shutting tight.

"And why not? You'll be happier this way. I'm happier this way," the smirk was gone from the girl's face as her tape measure slowly began to wrap itself around Alya's form.

"L-ladybug will fix this!"

Lips curled into a tight frown as the Akuma victim pulled her own victim towards her. "Your precious Ladybug isn't going to show. She'll never show again."

"W-what do you mean? How can you be so sure?" Alya's voice continued to shake and stutter as the tape measure reached the top of her neck, starting to encase her head.

"It's rather simple. I'm surprised you never noticed. And you call me your friend. Ha!" Her frown slowly twisting into a smirk. "I am Lady Bug!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowwie! This sure took a while to finish. So much happened in my life...I never planned for me to get sucked away so bad...sorry. I will try to not let this happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fan fic so I'm sorry if the pacing is a little weird. Any critique is greatly appreciated.


End file.
